


Scary Sister

by Ckelly2430



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anger, Horror Comedy, Transformation, Werewolf, scary girl, werewolf gaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckelly2430/pseuds/Ckelly2430
Summary: Two years after college, Gaz hasn't changed her dark and violent ways. Returning to her roots Gaz is set on a disastrous bar date that ends with her being attacked by a mysterious creature. After getting enhanced senses, especially anger, Gaz reaches one conclusion: she's turning into a werewolf. Now she has to deal with anger, hunger, and the two idiots in her life.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Graduating from college, an event many cherish.

To a purple haired girl playing her GameSlave however, it was just a day of her annoyingly slutty classmates to take to some shitty restaurant and have conversations so vapid that she wanted to grab the nearest fork with menacing intent.

"Come on Gaz, are you even listening?"

Gaz still played with her GameSlave. Sitting across from her in a booth was Liv, a girl with long blonde hair and an annoyingly smug expression. Sitting next to Liv on her left and her right were a brunette and a redhead.

"Uh huh. Boys. Phones. Fucking. Now shut up and let me finish this level" said Gaz, never looking up from her GameSlave.

Liv's lip curled into a smirk, and with quick speed she moved over to Gaz and grabbed her GameSlave. Eyes burning with fury, Gaz looked up at Heather and her friends with a murderous expression.

"Give. It back. Now."

Liv's smirk continued as she got an inch away from Gaz's face.

"And what. If I. Don't?"

Liv went back to her seat. Her friends let out a collective "ooooh" as Liv's smug smile spread across her face. Gaz let out a low almost animal like noise as she clenched her fists in fury, her pupils replaced by red hot flames. The other patrons of the restaurant noticed the purple haired fury in front of them and began to back away, even the crew visibly terrified. Even Heather's friends were noticeably afraid.

"Um, Liv... maybe you should" the redhead began to say before she was interrupted.

"Shut up Heather. Besides, Gaz isn't gonna do anything. She acts like she's this unholy terror but really she's nothing but a scared little girl. I see your act Gaz, and you may have the rest of this hick, possibly inbred, town shitting their pants in fear, but not me. You're just a little cunt who dresses up her face in makeup and wears dark clothing to scare people. But I'm not scared. So go ahead, do your worst."

Liv sat back in her seat, but her friends had a look of terror and hopelessness.

"Um, Liv, you might want to..."

Just as the redhead was about to finish Liv looked at her with a look of annoyance.

"WHAT? What is so fucking important Maya?"

"... Duck" Maya said quietly.

Before Liv could react a loud THWACK was heard, and Liv fell on the floor. Getting up Liv felt something running down her face, and nearly fainted when she saw that it was red. Standing in front of her was Gaz, holding a near-broken plate.

"Oh god... did you hit me... with that?" Liv asked.

"Give me my GameSlave" Gaz said slowly.

Liv looked at Gaz with the face that a rabbit have when it was cornered by a wolf.

"You.. you're a fucking monster. Eleven fucking years and you're still a monster. Jesus Christ Gaz, you need some fucking help" said Liv.

Heather and Maya went to pick up Liv. Holding by the shoulders they left, but not before Maya turned to sneer at Gaz.

"And you can forget about the afterparty!"

Gaz just stood there emotionless, until she saw her GameSlave on the floor. She picked it up and began playing, ignoring the disturbed looks of the people around her.

That was two years ago, and now Gaz found herself sighing in an office. Not many people were willing to hire a girl who had bashed another woman's' head in. Gaz's office was a small one, filled with motivational posters (none of which she had chose) and a computer in front of her, although she ignored those in favor of her GameSlave. Apparently people thought that for Gaz to cool off it was a good idea to place her in an office full of idiots. Just as Gaz was about to finish a level a brown haired man who appeared to be in his early twenties opened the door to Gaz's office and walked in.

"Uh, Gaz?" the man replied with an obviously terrified voice.

"What?" Gaz coldly replied.

"The boss wants to see you."

Gaz groaned. Clearly it was going to be one of those days.

Gaz sat in the main office, looking mostly the same as she did when she was younger. Her purple hair had a more circular shape and she was was wearing her usual black attire. She was about 5 ft 9' and had her trademark blank but possibly fuming expression. Across from her was her boss, Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown was a balding man who appeared to be in his fifties, wearing a black suit and white tie. Mr. Brown cleared his throat, looking nervous, and began to speak.

"Gaz, we need to talk about your um, anger" said Mr. Brown, fear in his eyes.

"Why, did that slut Rachel say anything about me?" Gaz asked coldly.

Mr. Brown gulped nervously, sweat visibly running down his face.

"Um no but you seem to have an... effect on people. For example... Jimmy"

Gaz simply rolled her eyes. Jimmy had stolen Gaz's stapler, and Gaz wasn't happy about this so she took him to a closet. When they found Jimmy he was claiming himself to be the "Queen of pigeons" and was subsequently fired, but not before he did his "business" on Mr. Brown's car.

"It's not my fault people are idiots" Gaz replied.

"Look, I understand that the people here may not be ideal but there is a healthy way to deal with them and an unhealthy way. You keep ignoring my offers of therapy and I can't have you go around attacking everyone so I'm afraid that for now I'm suggesting that you... take a break."

Gaz rose out of her seat with fire in her eyes as she went over and grabbed Mr. Brown by the tie.

"Alright you fat fuck listen to me. If you fire me there will. Be. Pain. I will haunt your nightmares and wish you were never born. There will be pain you can never imagine, and suffering you'll wish you could undo. Do you understand?"

Mr. Brown gulped nervously.

"I'm not saying you're fired, just that you could use a uh... small break. Maybe go to your family, take some time off."

Gaz went back to her seat, seemingly calmed down. Mr. Brown was obviously terrified but tried to get a calm composure. Once he seemed calm he sighed and continued.

"I have a cab outside, and it can take wherever you want to go to for the break. So what do you have in mind?"

Gaz thought to herself, and after a while she had gotten it.

==xx==

The cab ride had been going for a while and just as Gaz was getting frustrated on when they would reach their destination the car came to a halt.

"Alright here we are. Ya home sweet home" said the cab driver.

Gaz tipped the driver and went out.

"What? That's it?" asked the cab driver.

"Maybe if you were faster" Gaz replied.

The cab driver gave Gaz the finger and drove off. As Gaz began to approach the house she stopped. Feelings of apprehension began to overwhelm her. Did she really want to go back? Soon she brushed them aside. She was Gaz fucking Membrane, she didn't have time for this. Sighing she went to the door and knocked. A young man with black hair walked out

"I told you dad, I don't know when she's coming. I don't know if its her. She didn't say when. Dad I..."

The man stopped as soon as he Gaz. His eyes widened as shock began to engulf his face.

"Gaz?" the man asked.

Gaz sighed.

"Hey Dib."


	2. Malicious Moonlight

Dib had changed over the years. Not only did he stand at almost six feet, but his hair went down to his neck and he had gained abs. Dib had adapted their old house into his lab and was using it to perform experiments. While he never actually defeated Zim that didn't stop his passion, and he was determined to improve the lives of everyone around him.

His goal was challenged by the purple haired girl sitting on his couch playing her GameSlave.

Dib cleared his throat.

"Gaz, I..."

"Dib, I am trying to finish this level. I'll let you say something this once, so it better be quick."

Dib, obviously terrified, simply looked down at the floor and muttered something. Gaz didn't notice and simply went back to playing her GameSlave. Gaining all his courage, Dib let out a sentence that he feared the reaction for.

"GAZ I THINK YOU SHOULD GO ON A DATE!"

Sweat dripped down Dib's face as he looked at his sister's face for a reply. Gaz's face had taken a darker turn and she instantly set down the GameSlave, a truly unexpected sight.

"No" Gaz coldly replied.

"Gaz, please..." said Dib in a pleading voice

"I said no."

"Please, just listen to me, just for today."

Gaz noticed the desperation in Dib's voice and seemed to calm down.

"Go on" Gaz replied.

Dib noticed how surprisingly little rage Gaz had and sighed.

"Gaz, I'm scared. I'm scared of what you've done, and I'm scared of what you'll do. It was bad enough when you were a kid but now things need to change. I've changed, and Zim's changed. But you haven't, and everyone's terrified. You can't keep scaring everyone away, and find someone you actually enjoy being with. Please, don't do this for me, but do this for you."

After a few seconds of silence, Dib looked on at Gaz for a reply.

"Whiner."

Dib sighed and his face took a more serious expression. With quick precision (and an ounce of fear) Dib walked uo to Gaz and, looking away, quickly took away the GameSlave from her hands. Gaz's squinted eyes opened up with newfound fury as she slowly began to stand up.

"Give. It back. Now."

Despite Gaz's threat Dib stood there with a determined look on his face.

"I'll give it back, on one condition. Tonight, you go on that date. It doesn't have to be romantic, just go to a bar and actually enjoy talking to someone."

"You say that like it's possible."

"Gaz, please."

Gaz let out a loud groan.

"Fine, I'll go" Gaz said with a tired voice.

"Wait... really?" said Dib, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, as long as there aren't any idiots."

==xx==

"This place is full of idiots."

It was night, the time of drunken fools, which was fitting considering the place. Dib and Gaz were in a bar sat at the front table, middle aged boozehounds behind them drowning their sorrows. A song from the 70s played in sync with a man vomiting, as Gaz slowly sipped her beer.

"Come on Gaz, it's not THAT bad" said Dib.

"You're right, its worse. It's like skool but even more depressing."

"Come on Gaz, just give it a try" Dib said in a tired voice.

"Maybe I should. Everyone's either drinking or puking. What do I have to lose?" said Gaz.

"Come on, just go talk to that guy. He seems fine" Dib said, pointing out at a man with brown hair who appeared to be in his twenties.

"You mean the guy who looks like the villain in a teen movie?"

"Do this, and you can spend the rest of your vacation on your GameSlave interrupted."

Gaz began to move closer to Dib as she looked at him with an intense stare, like she was looking into his very soul. Dib was visibly nervous and began to back away, but Gaz just got closer and closer until they were about an inch apart.

"Are you sure?" Gaz asked in a low voice.

"Yeah... I'm sure" Dib said in a high voice.

Gaz moved away and looked like she had calmed down.

"Fuck it" Gaz said before walking away.

Dib turned to the bartender.

"Give me your strongest stuff."

Gaz walked to get to the guy Dib had requested, ignoring the blaring music and drunks blocking her path. Pushing the men aside she finally made it to the man Dib had pointed to but simply stood there. The man looked at her with a smug smirk, clearly eyeing her... assets, which made Gaz loathe him already.

"Nice makeup" the man replied.

"Save it, I'm just here so my idiot brother stops whining. He's probably spying on us right now."

"Oh shit, is that Dib?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Of course I know him, I went to school with him!"

As she looked at the man's jersey Gaz's eyes widened in fear, realizing just who she was talking to.

"No, no, no" Gaz slowly said in horror.

"It's me, Torque!"

Gaz became even more horrified, feeling like the entire world was spinning around her. Even though she hadn't had a single drink it felt like she had drank thousands. Quickly she ran over to her spot. Once she got to Dib, who was about to take a sip of his beer, she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him only a few inches away from her face.

"Listen here Dib, I am NOT fucking Torque."

"WHAT?!" Dib asked in shock.

"Your idiot friend is over there looking like he wants something. And I think you know what that is."

"Woah woah, Torque is not my friend. Nobody was. Well except for maybe Tak, but even then..."

"Dib, I don't have time for your tragic backstories. Let's just go before Torque..."

"Before I what?"

Gaz and Dib turned around to see Torque, a dark smile on his face.

"Oh hey Torque. So uh, how are things?" Dib asked in a high voice.

"Save it Dibshit."

"Things haven't changed I see" Dib said darkly.

"Come on Gaz, let's go" Torque interrupted.

"I'm good."

"I wasn't asking" said Torque.

"Hey uh Gaz, can I talk to you for a second?" Dib asked.

Gaz walked up to Dib as they moved to another part of the room.

"You have my permission to kick Torque's ass" Dib said bluntly.

"Your permission?"

"Ok, maybe I worded that wrong. The point is, unleash the rage you've been holding in, and take it on Torque."

For once in what seemed like a very long time, Gaz smiled.

"Can do" Gaz replied.

Gaz walked over to Torque and, after taking a deep sigh, held his hand. Torque turned to Dib to give him the middle finger, and walked out with Gaz. Dib just took another sip of his drink.

"Well, your sister's fucked" said the bartender.

Dib looked at the bartender, a man who looked suspiciously like Alice Cooper, with a disgusted expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Dib almost yelled.

"I'm just here to help" said the bartender. "And I don't mean it like that. Anyways, you care for your sister, don't you?"

"What?" Dib asked.

"Answer the question. Do you care for your sister?" The bartender asked in a very serious tone.

"Yeah, I really do. I mean, she scares me, but she scares everyone. Really, I love her. She doesn't show it, but I think she loves me too. She hasn't been the same since mom, and I just... I want her to be ok. But at the same time, I gotta admit she has what she has. She'll be ok" Dib said before smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. That guy she walked out with? He has a vendetta against your sister, but more importantly, he has a gun" the bartender replied in a serious voice.

"He has WHAT?!" Dib screamed.

Dib's eyes widened in horror as everything began to change. Not only did this realization arrive, but his surroundings changed as well. The bartender's facial features began to grow and the world around spinned at a frantic pace.

"Oh god" Dib slurred. "Did Torque..."

And with that, everything around Dib went dark.

==xx==

Gaz and Torque were now in the woods, since Torque had demanded they arrive there.

"Alright Torque, what do you want?" Gaz asked in an uninterested voice.

"Some fucking payback" Torque replied in a low voice while he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gaz.

"Torque.. what are you doing?" Gaz asked slowly.

"Remember Liv? You know, the girl you assaulted?"

"She started it."

"Wow, real mature. Anyways after your little stunt Liv was never the same. She had nightmares every night and got sent to a mental hospital. Couple weeks ago I got a call. They found her after she hung herself. Every night I've cursed myself, for letting her go down the way that she did, but then I realized, you have just as much as a blame. So I might as well give her what she wanted. You six feet under."

"You really think this will bring her back?" Gaz asked, trying to hold back her fear.

"No, but I might as well have some fun" Torque said with a smirk.

"Dib is gonna notice" Gaz said, trying to reassure herself.

Torque simply snorted.

"That big headed lunatic? Even if I didn't slip his drink he'd be no use to you. Admit it Gaz, no one is coming to save you, and after you're gone no one will notice. But, since I'm a gentleman, I'm gonna give you a benefit. See those woods? That's your special area. Pick wherever you want, and I'll look. I'll find you, and you'll find yourself at my gun. Good luck."

"This is so cliche" Gaz complained.

Torque merely smirked.

"Good luck."

Torque raised his gun in the air and fired. Gaz used this to run as fast as she could, trying to get away from this madman. Running faster than she ever had before Gaz plunged headfirst into the depths of the woods, the full moon illuminating her. Trees and bushes tried to block her way but they were pushed aside by a girl desperate to survive the night. Gaz stopped to catch her breath and heard something behind her. Gaz turned around and what she saw was unexpected to say the least.

Behind her was some sort of thing, and she wasn't sure what it was. It definitely wasn't human, the fur confirmed that, but it was unlike any animal she had ever seen. It almost resembled a wolf but it was definitely bigger than one. It had dark grey fur, yellow eyes, and long fangs. Gaz wasn't sure whether sure she should back away or not, for either way she'd be facing danger. Should she choose the mysterious beast or the bloodthirsty psycho? The odds were not in favor. Gaz took this moment to review the events and cursed Dib. It was his idea to take her out, Torque was his classmate, and he was the only one who would even consider taking her in. Gaz thought about the last one and wondered if it was his even his fault, maybe it was actually her... she scoffed and brushed off the upcoming thought. She was Gaz Membrane, she didn't care. After her reflections Gaz turned to the beast only to see that it was simply staring at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gaz asked in an irritated voice.

The beast's face took a darker expression and it let out a low growl. Gaz admittedly became nervous and almost... scared at this and began to slowly back away. But for inch she took, the beast took two, almost as if it was in her mind. Gaz spontaneously and frantically waved her arms around, but the beast's focus remained solely on Gaz backing away. The beast got even closer and moved its nose around her. Gaz's expression darkened as she realized just what the beast was doing: it was sniffing her. Gaz sighed, and the beast stopped and went back. Gaz eased a little, but this was short lived as soon after the beast lunged towards Gaz's leg and bit down hard. Gaz screamed in agony, the beast's teeth leaving deep bloody wounds. Miles away Torque smirked.

"Found her."

Gaz clutched her leg in pain and hissed at the beast. Footsteps could be heard, and Gaz cursed herself even more. The beast growled and ran away, leaving Gaz alone. Gaz tried to get up but the pain was too much and she immediately fell down. Gaz just laid down there for a few minutes before she heard something clicking.

"There you are" a sickly sweet voice said behind her.

Gaz realized her time was nigh. This was the end of Gaz Membrane. Not in a blaze of glory, but shot in the head by a psycho with a grudge. Gaz closed her eyes but something happened. She clutched her stomach in pain, groaning.

"Aww, did someone eat too much?" Torque taunted.

Gaz ignored him as something seemed to course through her veins. Something new. Something dangerous. Something bloodthirsty. All of a sudden the pain seemed to wade away as she stood up, feeling not a single ounce of resistance from her wound. Feeling like there was something running through her body Gaz turned around with lightning fast speed and with quick precision grabbed Torque's gun. Before he could even protest she pulled the trigger right to Torque's head and the jock fell down.

"Good fucking riddance" Gaz said before spitting on the corpse.

Suddenly a new feeling entered Gaz: pain. Gaz once again clutched her stomach as everything started to spin around her, like she was the one who got Dib's drink. As blackness engulfed her Gaz reflected on the night's events and one thing was clear:

She didn't regret a thing.


End file.
